Gotta Love Sundays
by Becksified
Summary: For Patrick this sunday, is the best. Teresa couldn't agree more. Hope you like it. I'm rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, another one shot.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, I wish I did. But sadly I don't.**

* * *

The sun was beaming through the drapes, casting a dim glow through-out the room. It was early on a Sunday morning, very early for anybody to be awake. But one Patrick Jane was already awake, with a special someone wrapped in his arms, on Teresa Lisbon.

They'd decided to go back to Lisbon's house after a small dinner in a not to over the top diner, it had been great no small talk, no talking about work. Just those two. Alone. In their own little world.

It felt so right, he'd never thought he would ever start to date again, let alone love someone as much as Lisbon. It scared him a little that he was not loving his wife as much, but to be true he loved her to the grave but he had to move on. _Lisbon is amazing, she's just... amazing._ Was all he could think of.

He inhaled, it smelt so wonderful, his nose was just touching Lisbon's hair. She was pressed up his chest against her back, his hands on her stomach and hers over his. The slow rise of her shoulder as she she breathed.

He felt her breathing change and knew she was awake. He started to make random patterns with his thumb on the bare skin of her stomach.

"I could get used to this you know," his voice come out rough as his throat as dry. Morning voice he called it.

She turned to face him, huge smile plastered on her face. Stretching when she had finally faced him Teresa put her hand on his cheek, "Get used to what?"

"This," He moved his lips to hers gently pressing them to hers and drew her closer pushing on her back. Her arms where immediately around his neck, one hand running through his short blonde curls on the side of his head

"Well, it's Sunday..." her hand coming up to the other side of his chest. "So I guess nothing,"

"Nothing, seriously?" _That could get boring,_ he thought.

"Or, we could stay here?"

_Now that could be interesting, _he thought. "Here?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes," Lisbon moved her head up and captured his lips, as she pulled away she bit his bottom lip "right here," a huge smile plastered on her face.

A few hours later... "Teresa.. Teresa," _what does she sleep deaf?_ Jane thought. She was layed with most of her body on him, like half n half

"Teresa" Patrick said a little louder and nudge her.

"What?" said a very sleepy and very annoyed Teresa Lisbon, she wasn't the type to be woken and be happy about it.

"I uhh, need the bathroom, you're going to have to get off of me dear," Patrick tried not to annoy her any more.

"Fine," she sighed out and rolled off him and on to her actual side of the bed.

"Thank-you dear, love you always," He said sweetly and gave her the quickest kiss on her cheek. It seemed right saying that, he thought she might get a little freaked out if she'd hadn't been sleepy.

"Yeah, whatever. You're lucky I don't have my gun near me," Lisbon mumbled into the pillow. She heard him chuckle as he entered the en-suite bathroom, and smiled to herself.

She could get used to this as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :), review please? let me know what you think. Thankyou for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Good lord it's been ages! After a very LONG hiatus, I've decided to continue my writing, and in doing so, have also decided to make another chapter to this story, now i know it was changed to 'Complete' but an idea kinda popped into my noggin so i decided to add another chapter.**

**I hope this chapter is just as good as the previous one.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

It defiantly wasn't Sunday the alarm doesn't go off on a Sunday. It was in fact Monday. Gruelling Monday, Jane thought as he threw a hand out to shut off the annoying piece of technology. Whoever put Monday at the start of the week needed shooting and he could think of a certain someone who would agree with him and do the shooting herself. A loud groan indicated that Lisbon was awake and gloomy. Not a very good morning person or a Monday person for that matter. A cool rush of air pulled him from his thoughts.

Patrick rolled over to see Lisbon already getting out of bed. "What, no morning hug?" His gruff voice startled her causing her to turn around.

"I thought you were still asleep." Stretching out her aching muscles from last night's extreme work out at the gym she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek and went to get up. Only to be stopped by Jane's strong arms around her waist.

Lisbon tried to pull free, "Jane c'mon duty calls..." she whined as she tried to pull free again.

"Duty can wait," he let her go some, but kept his hands on her hips. "Sit"

Teresa cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You're sore, let me give you a massage," seeing the hesitant look on her face he gave her one of his best smiles, "I'll be quick," he said, already pulling her to sit down on the bed.

"You promise?" Lisbon asked, finally giving into him and sitting on the bed.

"Cross my heart, hope to die..." He said as he started to smooth out the knots in her back and shoulders. She worked too hard, he thought.

A low groan escaped her lips from somewhere deep inside her throat as she sagged into his amazing, gentle touch. _How the hell did he get good at this? _

About ten minutes later Jane stopped and kissed the back of her, "All done Teresa."

Coming out of her daze, she stood from the bed, "Really?" she murmured. "Hey, where'd you learn to do that?"

"What're you talking about?" He asked getting up and heading to the bathroom.

The look of confusion on his face made Lisbon laugh, "I'm talking about the incredible massages!"

"Oh!" Coming back out of the bathroom, "Well, I don't know. I haven't taken any practise, or had any classes if that's what you mean." He said, going to the closet and pulling out a suit shirt and jacket he placed them on the bed, and then went to grab some boxers, socks and suit trousers out the drawers.

"Well, you should do that more often. Certainly gets you more brownie points." Teresa replied suddenly getting up and heading towards the drawers herself.

_Now, there's an idea, I always want to make a good impression... _A smirk appeared on Jane's face; he raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the person who gave him such a wonderful idea.

Teresa noticed Patrick staring at her, "What?"

"Well," Jane drew out the word as he took her hand and yanked her back to the bed, "Brownie points ya say?" He grinned wickedly.

"Call in sick?" She suggested with a grin of her own. He laughed she loved his laugh. Yep, maybe Monday's weren't so bad.

* * *

A/N: Hmmmmm! For me this didn't live up to the first one. I am a bit rusty, but hey ho!

Review if you wish constructive criticism is always welcome, tell me where I'm going wrong? Things I could change?

Thanks for reading :)

-Becks-


End file.
